


Poison

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beaches, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Extended Metaphors, Hypocrisy, M/M, Masturbation, Metaphors, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Surveillance, Swimming, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a pretty poison. It was hard not to take a sip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

Poison. Pretty poison, so much so that it was hard not to take a sip just to make sure, but poison nevertheless. If drunk it was strong, but incredibly slow acting with deceptive symptoms. Irrationality, increased susception to charm and the most telling symptom of all blindness. Pine was one hell of a poison.

Corkoran’s lip curled as the snake slithered out of the ocean onto the beach, willing victim already waiting. Roper was making a god damn fool of himself slavering all over Pine when no one was looking. Well, when he thought no one was looking. Oh, would you look at that ? Now they were kissing. Yeah, go on, Roper, swap spit with Pine and then get indigestion when he so much as put a hand on a shoulder. Bloody fucking hypocrite. But who could possibly care about hypocrisy when the snake was coiling for another envenomed bite ? Roper’s fingers slid slowly down Pine’s stomach. Come on, just a bit more, just a little bit more. Be nice to old Corky. Ugh, of course then Roper was going to be a bastard and go back to kissing. Well, fine ! He left the snake and the blind man for his bed. He needed a wank.


End file.
